Une histoire compliquée
by Love-Fiction-2000
Summary: Sakura et Lionel (Syoraran) sont enfin en couple. L'un étant en Chine et l'autre au Japon, ils communiquent par téléphone. Depuis deux semaines, Sakura ne répond plus. Pourtant, elle fini par lui téléphoner. Elle romp. Elle a trouver un autre garçon. Ce que Sakura ne dit pas, c'est qu'après un grave accident, elle n'en a plus pour très longtemps. "Après le second film"
1. Un simple coup de fil

Nouvelle Fic, sur Sakura cette fois !

Bref, elle est d'une longueur encore indéterminée...

Elle se trouve après le second film : "La carte scellée"

Prologue :

Sakura Kinomoto et Lionel Li (Shaolan) se sont avouer leur sentiments. Ils sont ensemble, mais lui repart en Chine. Ils ne se parlent plus que par téléphone, relation qui ne convient pas vraiment aux deux...mais c'est mieux que de ne pas se parler.

Pourtant, depuis plusieurs semaines, Sakura ne répond plus.

D'un coup, elle l'appelle, comme ça...

"Sonnerie de Téléphone"

"Quelqu'un décroche"

"- Oui allo ? Shaolan a l'appareil.

\- Ah, bien...c'est Sakura.

\- Sakura ! Sa fait deux semaines que tu ne répond plus a mes appels ! Pourquoi ? Tu va bien ?

\- Ou...oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais bien.

\- Ah, je suis rassuré. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui...je romps Shao.

\- Pardon ? Que...pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que j'ai...j'ai rencontrer quelqu'un. Nous vivons une vraie relation, pas par téléphone, et le seul barrage entre nous, c'est toi. Donc je...je ro-romps.

\- Mais, Sakura, on peut en discuter, je t'en supplie je...

\- Désolée Shao. J'aurais voulus une fin différente. Tu restera toujours dans mon coeur.

\- Non, Sakura, explique moi au moins. J'ai fais quoi ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Jus-justement. J'ai une vie. Tu n'en fait plus partie. Excuse moi Shao.

\- Saku...! "

...BIP...

"Elle raccroche"

\- Pourquoi ?


	2. L'accident qui change une vie

Comme vous avez sans doute put le voir dans le chapitre précédant, j'appelle Lionel de deux manières :

~ Syoraran (ne compte pas dans les deux) : juste son nom japonais. Je ne l'utilise dans la fiction, juste dans les personnages à présenter.

~ Lionel : nom courant. C'est comme sa que tout le monde l'appelle, en tant au inconnu ou connaissance.

~ Shaolan : autre équivalent japonais de "Lionel". Je l'utilise de temps en temps. Sakura l'apelle Shao.

PDV Lionel

Pourquoi. Pourquoi m'avait t-elle dit cela. Cela fesait 4 ans que nous vivions ainsi. Nous nous étions mis ensemble après mon retour au Japon. J'avais passer une année merveilleuse la bas. J'avais dut rentrer en Chine l'année suivante. Nous parlions par téléphone, par carte postale...Mais maintenant, cela ne lui convenait plus. Je la comprenait, mais au point de rompre.

Je refusais qu'elle me largue comme sa. Nous avions vécu trop de choses.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis en colère, meurtri ou déprimé.

Je prenais mon téléphone portable.

"Sonnerie"

"Quelqu'un décroche"

\- Service de l'aéroport, j'écoute.

\- Oui, ici Lionel Li, de la compagnie Li industrie.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous, Mr Li ?

\- Je voudrais un billet express pour le Japon. C'est urgent.

\- Bien Mr Li. Je vais vous trouver sa. Autre chose ?

\- Non, ce sera tout, merci.

\- D'accord, bonne journée Mr Li.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

"Il raccroche"

\- Sakura...j'aurais mon explication.

PDV Sakura

Je lâche le combiné en pleurant. Je me sent affreuse de lui avoir dit tout sa. Tout ces mensonges qui me sépare de lui toujours un peu plus.

Je l'ai remplacé...impossible, il est le seul qui compte pour moi.

Je ne l'aime plus...mon amour pour lui est infini.

Il ne fait plus partie de ma vie...il est ma vie.

...qu'il ait cru tout sa me blesse profondément, mais j'ai dut être convaincante.

\- Saki, sa va ?

Je me retourne en sursaut. Tiphanie.

\- Oui, tout va bien Tiph.

\- Tu veut tes médicaments ?

\- Non, sa va...enfin, pour l'instant.

\- Tu en est sûre ?

\- Je suis toujours vivante, non ?

...pour le moment. Fichus accident. Je n'ai rien vu venir. Une simple balade, un simple trajet. Pourquoi cette voiture est sortie comme sa ?! Condamnée à mourir, tragique destin. Je me souvient des paroles du docteur...

"Flash Back"

\- Bonjour Mlle Kinomoto. Bon retour parmis nous.

\- Doc-docteur ? Que s'est t-il passé ? Je suis où ?

\- Vous êtes à l'hôpital. Vous avez été renversée par une voiture. Un camion plus précisément. Un camion de verrerie.

\- Oh, je voit...et ensuite ?

\- Je...vous avez été admise ici, puis opérée. Vous êtes restée dans le coma 2 semaines. Votre famille s'est beaucoup inquiétée.

\- Je comprend. Mais ce n'est pas fini, n'est ce pas ?!

Il paraît surpris.

\- Je...oui. En effet. Nous n'avons pas réussi à enlever un morceau de verre cela risquerais de provoquer une hémorragie. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque.

\- Et-et ?

\- Et il s'enfonce peu à peu en vous. Je suis désolé de vous annoncer sa comme sa, mais nous imaginons le pire. L'enlever est impossible là où il est, pour le moment. Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

\- Il me reste combien de temps ?

\- Peut être un mois...Je suis sincèrement désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi.

"Fin du Flash Back"

La voix de Tiphanie me sortie de mes souvenirs.

\- Oui, heureusement !

\- C'était si dur.

\- De quoi ?...ah, sa.

\- Oui, sa. Dire a celui que j'aime que j'en aime un autre.

\- C'était ton choix.

\- Je préfère lui dire que je l'ai remplacé plutôt que de lui avouer que je suis mourante.

\- Hum...pas forcément "mourante"...l'opération est impossible pour le moment, mais cela viendra...

\- Tiphanie. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis fichue. Ce morceau de verre ne peut être retiré sans causer d'hémorragie mortelle. Et plus le temps passe, plus il s'enfonce. Je ne m'en tirerais pas.

\- Saki ! T'a pas de le droit de dire sa ! Pense a ton père ! A Thomas ! Et Mathieu alors ! Ils savent juste pour ton accident. Pas pour ta blessure. Tu va survivre a sa.

Je secoue la tête. Elle espère de trop.

\- Non Tiphanie. Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai 18 ans. Cet accident m'a d'autant plus fait mûrir. Je ne croit plus a la chance, ou au destin. C'est juste la vie. L'opération est impossible, et ce morceau de verre me tuera. Je me suis faite une raison.

Oui. Je suis condamnée. Mais je ne veut pas que Lionel le saches. Et soit malheureux. Je veut qu'il refasse sa vie sans moi.

Mon seul regret : qu'il me haïsse.

Qu'en avez vous pensé ?

Bonnes Fêtes et Joyeux Noël a tous et à toutes !

Laissez moi une petite review ;)


	3. Petit message de l'auteure

Bonjour bonjour !

Je tape ce petit message rapidement entre deux devoirs :

Je suis entrée en terminale cette année, et dès la rentrée ça rigole pas !

Cette fiction est en pause depuis un bout de temps, j'en suis consciente, et c'est vrai que j'ai un sacré manque d'inspiration !

Mais après demandes de la part d'amies, ou des reviews/messages qui me demandaient de la reprendre en main, je vais essayer de m'y remettre un peu. Je ne promet rien, la fin sera peut être rapide ou décevante, mais je ne sais même pas encore quoi écrire pour le moment.

Je vais donc essayer de me poser un moment devant mon ordi et de relire les derniers chapitres postés sur cette fiction. Quand ce sera fait, j'essayerais d'écrire un peu dessus et de faire une suite, courte ou longue selon mes envies !

Encore merci a vos reviews ou a vos messages encourageants !

Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la continuer dans les plus brefs délais

Je vous tiendrais au courant ici ou sur mon profil !

D'énormes bisous à vous tous et a très bientôt je l'espère !


End file.
